The Final Goodbye
by TheEvilPevensie
Summary: What if Peter never stopped yelling at Edmund all the time? Would he finally break? Edmund's final goodbye to Lucy. One-Shot. May continue. NOT SUICIDE


_**'¨Why **__**can't you care about anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could have got us killed!¨'**_

That was the moment, the second those words came out of Peter's mouth,

Edmund knew that the relationship between him and his brother would never be the same ever again.

He could never have thought that it would end up like this.

He'd never imagined that it would end up just like in the bible.

Brother vs. brother.

Even tough it had been a long time coming , he'd never thought it would actually happen.

¨There's someone here to see you, King Edmund,¨ a guard with long blond hair interrupted him in his train of thoughts.

¨Who is it?¨

¨A little blond girl. She claims to be the queen of Narnia¨

Of course Lucy would come to try and talk him out of it.

Because Lucy always believed the best in people. Especially her siblings.

Edmund was certain he could have killed their own father and Lucy would still try and talk to him and come up with reasons why he was still a good person.

She never accepted that her big brother wasn't one of the good guys anymore...

¨Alright, send her in.¨ The guard nodded and closed the door behind him.

But he wasn't sure what would happen with them after this battle.

It would depend on the outcome.

¨Edmund!¨ Lucy called

¨In here Lu.¨ He called back

¨What's happening Ed? Why are they preparing for a battle outside?¨ Lucy cried while running up, wrapping here her arms around his neck.

Edmund was confused. Hadn't his older brother told Lucy about the battle that soon take place?

¨Didn't Peter tell you?¨ He wondered out loud.

¨What do you mean?¨ Lucy asked.

¨I arranged battle Lu. Me and Peter. We're going to duel tomorrow.¨

Lucy backed away ¨What are you talking about?!¨ Lucy cried.

Edmund sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Lucy about what was going to happen between him and their brother. Especially that only one of them would come out of it alive.

He cursed Peter silently in his head.

¨It's been a long time coming Lu, don't act like you didn't know¨

¨Edmund, you cant do this! He's your only brother!¨ Lucy yelled.

¨Lucy, I can't to this anymore! Me and Peter can never rule Narnia together. We both know this. And it's only one way to sort this out.¨

He looked at Lucy. Tears was streaming down her face now. He felt really bad for his little sister, but he knew that there wasn't any other way.

¨But he's our brother Edmund. How could you do this? If you win tomorrow, Peter isn't going to walk away from the throne, and you know it.¨

¨Yeah, I know. That's why the fight is to the death.¨

Lucy gasped. She couldn't suppress her sobs any longer, she was now crying openly.

¨E-e-edmund, how can you try and kill your only brother?¨

¨It's not that I want to kill him. I just don't see any other way.¨ Edmund said camly.

¨And what about me and Susan huh? When we loose one of our brothers?¨

Lucy yelled hopelessly.

Edmund stepped closer, still speaking with a calm voice he said:

¨I'm sorry Lu, but I just cant live in the same world as him anymore. Its not possible.¨

¨I know your mad about the things he did before. But that doesn't mean you have to kill each other!¨Lucy cried desperately .

¨It's not just that and you know it. He has ruined me and my self esteem, and it's been going on for years. I can't handle it anymore! I'm sorry Lu, but it has to end here.¨ He was done talking. He glanced over at Lucy.

She looked broken and thorn. It physically hurt him to see her like this. And nigher could he ask her to choose between her brothers.

He already knew where Susan stood. She had made it perfectly clear that she could never look at him again if he was the one to come out of this alive. He wasn't half surprised.

Peter would just be defending himself. But Edmund had been the one to arrange this, so it would not be the same if he died tomorrow.

He was not forced into the arena. He walked freely.

Edmund knew that Lucy could never give up any of them. She just wasn't that kind of person who could do that like Susan.

¨You should get back to Peter and Susan, Lucy¨ Said Edmund.

¨But Edmund I can't just leave you here alone...¨ she started, but Edmund cut her off.

¨It's okay Lu, I started this. Go be with Peter. This might be your last night with him.¨ He said

¨What about you Edmund? What if this is my last night with you?¨

He knew that it maybe was, and it hurt him to think about it.

¨I don't know Lu. Maybe this is the last night or maybe not. I'm not sure.

But it's always best with a clean cut. If I win tomorrow , you know we are going to call the white witch back, and I don't want you to be here when that happens...¨ He said quietly.

¨It doesn't have to end like this, Ed. You don't have to turn bad just to get Peter gone.¨ she said quietly

¨I haven't turned bad Lu. I've simply chosen a different path in life.¨ He said, smiling warmly at her, pulling her in to a close hug.

¨I don't wanna lose my big brother¨ she said as she sobbed in his arms.

Then he ended the hug, looking into her eyes.

¨No matter what happens, you will always be my little sister. You remember that.¨ She just nodded and walked to the door.

¨Goodbye Edmund.¨ she whispered.

¨Bye Lu.¨

And with that she was gone. She walked out of his life, never to return.

He felt like crying. He had lost both of his sisters over this eternal fight. If Peter had just been like a regular brother... Forgetting about his brothers mistakes, and not throwing them back at him every chance he got, none of this would have happened.

Edmund then broke down, letting himself cry freely. Thinking about both Susan and Lucy and the people of Narnia.

If he survived tomorrow, he would make sure that no one would harm them.

He spent his last night crying.

___________________________________________________________

**A/N: So this is my first story, so please go easy on me. No harsh words xD**

**I'm planning on writing a prequel or sequel to this story, I'm not sure.**

**But anyway.. Hope you enjoy it ;D**


End file.
